rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Grimvarr
Grimvarr is a pet raven used in game by Raltin Avarr as a companion to his main character. The bird itself is not actually a played character but acts as an extension of the main character's story and personality. History Beginnings Raltin had been walking along one day and sighted a nest on the ground at the base of a great oak tree, he walked over to investigate and found an egg within the crushed contents of the fallen nest. Taking pitty on the unborn animal, Raltin took the egg to Taverley to be incubated in the machine there. Upon having hatched, the young chick took an immediate liking to the Fremennik, and Raltin raised the bird with diligence. As time went by, the bird and Raltin grew close, almost like brothers as the small fluffy chick rode around in the backpack of the Fremennik, and Raltin came to name the bird as Grimvarr. Eventually came the day that young Grimvarr was able to learn to fly, and Raltin aided the bird in this as falconers attempt to teach their chicks to fly. As the bird learned, it refused to abandon Raltin, instead becoming an ever present shadow to Raltin in his travels, despite the fact the bird was no longer truly owned by the Fremennik. The Good Life Once haivng learned to fly, the young raven was free to do as it pleased, but always stuck close to the man who raised him. The bird too came to call the village of Rellekka home, much to the dismay of the townsfolk, as Grimvarr had quite the appetite for mischievious pranks. The favorite activity of the bird came to be a terror on the town when it came to kitchenware, as the raven had an insatiable urge to steal wooden spoons from the kitchens of the town women, and store them in a nest high up within the rafters of the longhall. As the raven continued to grow, not only did its age go up but so did its intellect, and the bird became a genious among avian kind. Grimvarr eventually devised a rope and pulley system to lift heavier objects into his stash in the rafters by observing the ropes and pulleys used at the docks by the workers lifting heavy boxes from ships. Eventually this became dangerous for the inhabitants of the longhall, as the bird also had an urge to push objects from his stash onto the heads of people below within the longhall, but with the pulley system dangerous items were added to the nuts and pebbles that were the usual drops. Another instance of learning Grimvarr had was observing the use of fishing explosive, and so the bird came to stash the vials of the explosive as well. Raltin observed this one day and decided to put Grimvarr to use. When Raltin came to the seat of power in Jatizso, he instructed Grimvarr to drop explosives on the Ice Trolls of the northern parts of the isles, much to the bird's delight. For ten days and nights it rained the falling body parts of Trolls blown into the heavens by the bombarding bird, and the threat of Troll invasion became a distant memory. On The Move To this day, as Raltin wanders the land, Grimvarr still follows in tow. As the years passed, Grimvarr developed a bit more maturity and went through with pranks less often. Eventually Grimvarr fathered several eggs, which Raltin began distributing to different friends of his. One egg eventually hatched, and the son of Grimvarr was named Rundr. The townsfolk of Rellekka were plagued once more by the stealing of spoons, as the young raven followed his father's example thoroughly. Separation When Raltin's wife Jikuri died and Rellekka was once more pillaged by the Southern cultures, Raltin fell into a deep depression and left Gielinor for Zanaris, leaving Grimvarr behind. The bird has since then been on a desperate search for his master, traveling all across Gielinor to find him. Managing to mentally show images to a woman in tune to spiritual energy; he was able to show her that Raltin disappeared through a fairy ring, and the woman was able to help Grimvarr access these rings. After making a small dramen wood necklace that draped around the bird's neck, Grimvarr entered a fairy ring and continued his search for Raltin. Grimvarr still searches, returning to Gielinor and exploring what outer planes he can discover, longing to find his long lost friend. Intelligence The raven is much smarter than people give him credit for. The bird is a master of learning through observation, and has devised rather strange but effective methods to get what he wants. Personality The bird is mischievious and outgoingly friendly, though its pranks can often strain a person. Though as the raven aged, it began to soak up some of his master's grim bravado and often sits on Raltin's shoulder looking very serious like, as well as acting serious, playing the part of the ominous bird on a mysterious man's shoulder. Appearance Grimvarr looks as much as the average raven, though he has a wiley look to his eyes that suggests the bird knows more than people think. Little Known Facts *Grimvarr gets his supply of explosives by dealing with the Penguins of the iceberg. **Grimvarr also provided air support for the Fremennik during the dark paladin war, dropping explosives to disrupt the paladin lines. *Grimvarr knows how to pick pockets. **He also learned how to pick locks by watching Raltin. *He once held up a man with a crossbow. *One of Grimvarr's best friends is a hunting hound owned by a Fremennik known as Dalkur, who also takes care of Grimvarr's only son; Rundr. *Due to Raltin's training with the druids of Taverly, Raltin can communicate mentally with Grimvarr, and the two hold intelligent conversations. The mental connections between the two have led to a strong bond and kinship between them. Trivia *The bird actually follows the real world example of the high intelligence of ravens, able to learn complex solutions to problems by observing other creatures, humans specifically. Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Humor